A Bad Joke
by sanestinsanepersonever
Summary: After a heist, Joker decides to go run around the Narrows to let off some steam and runs into a strange character. No pairings. One-Shot ?
1. Chapter 1

The plan was simple, go in, shoot a couple of bullets through the ceiling, take rich people's stuff, and leave. Maybe kill a few people, depending on the mood.

It was as much of a plan as he felt like coming up with, similar to his other plans, basic outlines with lots of probabilities of things going wrong. Like his first bank heist, he hadn't expected that man to come out of his glass office with a shotgun, firing. It had been fun though.

He'd gone through with his plan, he came out unhurt, of course, but a few of his goons had been harmed, and were currently taking care of one another.

So what was he doing?

Well, after such fun activities, he was antsy. It was like after sex, where one person might be dead asleep, but the other could run laps for the rest of the night. Yeah, he was the second person in that little scenario. He needed to _do_ something. Get this excess energy out of him.

He should've reapplied the face-grease when he had the chance, most of it having been rubbed off or sweated off during the heist earlier.

It was the middle of the night, so anyone out this late was just _asking_ to be screwed with. So when he found a female figure, or so he guessed from the long hair, he began to quietly skip over, pulling a blade from one of the various spots inside of his jacket, the retractable blade thrust out into it's longest form.

"I don't have any money if that's what you're after," The voice of the woman sitting on the bench, her back to him, startled him a moment, though he quickly collected himself.

"Wha-uh-t's to say I'm af_ter_ money?" He grinned a grin that only he could sport, though it was dropped when the woman wouldn't even look his way.

"Well, you have a knife, or a switchblade or something, right?" She leaned back comfortably into the bench, her hands crossed over her lap, he noticed as he neared her, keeping a good distance away from her. Something was held in her hand, it looked like a short stick.

She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, like some of the women that Bruce Wayne had sported on his arms when he went to parties, but she was pretty. She wore no make-up, had a few freckles on her lightly tanned face. Her hair hung down in a plain style, bangs nonexistent, being as long as the rest of her hair, a button nose, lips full with youth. Curious thing, though, he noticed, her eyes were shut. Maybe that's why she wasn't panicking yet. He could wait.

He put his knife away, holding his hands up in an 'I surrender' motion. "Look, it's g_on_e now."

She smiled. He scratched his head.

"That's good. Why don't you sit down? Keep me company," She patted the seat beside her, scooting as far over as she could before she bumped the rail. Awkwardly, he sat beside her. This girl… intrigued him, for lack of a better word. Why would a woman, dressed in a dark, knee-length skirt, a white blouse, and suit jacket be sitting on a bench in the Narrows.

"What'cha waitin' fo_rr_..?"

"A cab."

In the Narrows? Really? He doubted it would get there. "What happens when it doesn't _ssh_ow?"

She let out a light laugh, "I call my friends and pray they answer."

His smile grew, extended by the scars on his face. "Oh? If they don'_t_?"

"I'll ask the man beside me to walk me home and keep me safe from the creepy crawlies of the night," She shook her head, letting another laugh escape her lips. Even if it were a joke, he could hear that she actually meant her words, which weirded _him_ out.

"I ain't such a good guy, kid." She looked younger than he did.

"Really?" She tipped her head to the side in thought before flashing a smile in his direction. "You really don't _sound_ like a bad guy."

"You doh-_n't_ watch much... news, do you?" Click noises, he licks the corners of his mouth.

She shook her head, eyes finally opening at him, looking ahead instead of at him. "Sir, I don't watch a lot of things." She turned her head to him again. He blinked. Whoa. Blind lady. Her eyes were green, though most wouldn't have gotten past the cloudiness that they hid behind.

He cracked up laughing.

She blinked.

"What? Is there something funny?"

"A blind _dam_e in the middle of the _nih_-ght in the Narrows who _has_n't been robbed and is talking with _me_! And there I though_t_ I heard all the bad _jokes_!"

* * *

Obviously, Joker isn't mine to be owned, nor is Batman, or else things would've been a lot different.

This was made out of pure boredom and I sorta forgot about it, then remembered, so here it is!

Sorry if you don't like it.

It's a one-shot, for now... If I ever feel like writing more for this, then maybe. Probably not, though.

Comments appreciated.


	2. A Click

It took a few moments for his laughter to die down. He flashed the blind woman a smile. "_Sor_-ree. Couldn't hell-_peh _myself."

She nodded, letting a soft laugh flow through her lips. "Don't apologize, if something makes you laugh, you shouldn't have to apologize for it."

He blinked at the simple statement, wanting to either correct her, because people could laugh at something that a person should feel offended by them laughing at them for… or congratulate her and kidnap her and keep her as a pet. Speaking of pets…

"_Sso_, where's your- uh, guide dog?" A genuine question. A blind woman in the Narrows, without some sort of… sight? Weird.

She blushed, laughing awkwardly, "Um… Well, I'm allergic, if you can believe it." He burst into a fit of giggles again. A blind woman allergic to her seeing-eye dog? How often did that happen? She flushed again, though kept smiling. "So, who are you, exactly?"

A pause, then a scarred grin, "Call me Jay. Who're you? And _why_'re you e_ve_n in the Narrows?"

"Cameron, call me Cam. I actually work around here." That quirked his interests.

"Really? Wh_at_ do you, uh, _do_?" What could a blind woman do?

"Actually, it's volunteer work. I work at a community center-" He did not know the Narrows had a community center, weird. "-I read to the kids that go there. I had to stay a little later tonight…"

"So, you _shoul_-duh know ah-_bout_ the caabs in the Narrows?" A frown. And the crime. Anyone who came to the Narrows knew about the crime. It thrived in the Narrows. It's where the masked crazies all seemed to congregate, and she came here of her own free will? It almost seemed like she deserved to join their ranks.

"Yes, but… I do get lucky sometimes and a cab will make it," A simple shrug from her small frame. She didn't go any further into the explanation than that.

"Not ton-_eight_, huh?" She shook her head at his question. "_Sor_-ree to say, doll-_face_, but I ain't gun_na_ be able to take _ya'_ home, so ya _shoul_-duh call that _fri_-end of _your's_." She almost looked sad, though perked up.

"Well, that's fine, but..." He began to move, her hand reached out, grabbing uncertainly around her wrist. "Would you stay with me until he gets here?" 'He'? A boyfriend? Husband? She had said a friend, so maybe it was a friend. He sat, her hand releasing his wrist. She smiled, her hands fiddling around in her suit pockets, until she produced a phone. She popped it open, "Call Bruce."

"Bruce, s'he a boy_fri_-end?" She shook her head, snickering.

"No! I know him through my job, he's a friend-friend. Actually, I don't really know him all that well, but he's a good guy."

A pause and a small frown, "Oh, hey, Alfred, it's Cam. Is Bruce in?"

Muffled voice.

A sigh. "Could you do me a favor, Alfred? Could you come get me? I'm in the Narrows and the cab hasn't come.. No! I'm not alone, Alfred, though thank you for the concern. A man was walking around-" Joker corrected her mentally, that he was planning on possibly gutting her like a fish, but to each his or her own. "-And he saw me and decided to keep me company…. Please, Alfred?" Her tone of voice almost made Joker say yes. Apparently, it worked on this Alfred person as well. "Thank you, Alfred… I'm a block away from the community center I work at, you know where that is?… Thank you! See you in a bit!" She closed the phone.

"I, uh, take it he'll be here soon?"

"Al will, Bruce is out for the evening," She sighed. "That man works himself too much… or he's out with some girls." She shook her head, letting out a light laugh. He quirked a brow, but chose not to comment on that.

The two sat for a few moments in silence, before Cameron tilted her head in his direction, a soft smile on her lips, "You know, Jay, you're not a bad guy, sitting out here with me, when you could be doing something else." He frowned. That had to be fixed. She was feeling comfortable around him, which was weird, seeing as he had come up to her with a knife.

Speaking of, his hand had slithered into his pocket sometime during their conversation, gloved fingers brushing against the smooth handle of the switchblade. Poor girl. Maybe that Alfred character would find her before she…

His hand rested on her shoulder, making her jump, a startled expression crossing her face. "Jay?" She furrowed her brows. And here he goes without a conscience.

A click and a shank.

A gasp and a tear.

Joker rose from the bench and got the hell out of there.

* * *

Second chapter of a story I wasn't sure about continuing.

Not really sure if I want to keep going, so tell me if you want me to keep going or not. It could be ended like this.

Meh.

-Shrug.-

T.


End file.
